


I Watch You Drifting Away

by Redhairedmoira



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Can't Promise a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhairedmoira/pseuds/Redhairedmoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passerait-il si Sherlock Holmes, maître incontesté de l'art de la déduction et asocial à souhait, croisait la route de Dorian Gray, incarnation sans âme d'un hédonisme amoral et dont l’existence même remet en cause la logique ?</p><p>Cette fiction prend place, crossover oblige, dans une réalité alternative quelque part après le retour de Sherlock (The Empty Hearse saison 3 épisode 1) et entre la résurrection de Dorian et son passage chez la cartomancienne (début saison 3 là aussi). Bien entendu nous ne tiendrons pas compte de l’épisode spécial de The Confessions of Dorian Gray qui incluait déjà le Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle à son époque d’origine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les morts ne fument pas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taouy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taouy).



> *J'ai mis du temps à me décider quant à la forme de la narration. J'ai finalement opté pour un compromis : la plupart des chapitres seront à la troisième personne, certains seront à la première et du point de vue de Dorian uniquement.
> 
> *Je n’ai pas encore en tête la fin de l’histoire, aussi je ne peux vous garantir un happy end.
> 
> *[ATTENTION SPOIL POTENTIEL ] Je suis navrée pour les inconditionnels du ship JohnLock (j’en fais moi-même partie) mais il sera éventuellement évoqué de façon purement platonique ici et c'est tout. Il faut savoir varier les plaisirs dans la vie.
> 
> *[ATTENTION SPOIL POTENTIEL ] Pour les fans du ship Dorian/ Tobias (dont je fais également partie, que voulez-vous j’aime mélanger les choses) je ne sais pas encore si je ramènerais Toby à la vie comme dans les épisodes, mais considérez pour l’instant qu’il est toujours bel et bien mort.
> 
> *Cette fiction contient des éléments de science-fiction, d’ésotérique et de surnaturel. De plus, certains passages peuvent contenir des détails sombres, glauques ou violents. Soyez prévenus.
> 
> *Bien que certains chapitres pourront s’avérer matures, érotiques, voire plus, il n’en sera pas forcement tout le temps question. Si vous n’êtes là que pour ça, passez votre chemin.
> 
> *Je ne garantis pas une régularité exemplaire quant à la publication. Cependant je tacherais de poster au minimum un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension.
> 
> *J’avais dans l’idée de poster cette fic directement en anglais, mais je ne la traduirais finalement qu’une fois bien avancée. Si un ou une volontaire est intéressé(e) je serais ravie d’en discuter.
> 
> Tout ceci étant dit, je vous laisse commencer votre lecture. N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, tous les avis sont bons à prendre.
> 
> En espérant que ceci vous plaise…. bonne lecture

 

* * *

 

-« Tu peux aussi me le dire simplement si t'en as pas envie ? »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix du docteur alors qu'il s'adressait à son comparse. Non, il était plutôt blasé, même plus vraiment étonné. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des envois théâtraux de Sherlock. Pourtant ce jour-là, il s'attendait à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose à son goût dans toutes les affaires qu'il lui avait énumérées. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs marques après ces deux dernières années et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que leur boite mail ne fut de nouveau surchargée de demandes en tous genres pour des enquêtes qui lui semblaient à lui toute aussi intéressantes les unes que les autres. Qui une affaire d’adultère, qui une histoire de maître chanteur, qui un problème d’espionnage industriel. Mais non. Rien de tout ceci ne semblait convenir à son ami et associé qui restait avachi sur le canapé, le regard rivé au plafond, soupirant à chaque nouveau cas qu'il lui soumettait.

-« Sherlock ? »

Le détective finit par se lever et, traversant la pièce sans prendre soin de contourner les meubles, piétinant ce qui trônait sur la table basse au passage, il vînt se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Soupirant à son tour, John fit pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner face à lui et insista une fois de plus.

-« Je croyais que tu tenais à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Toi, moi, une affaire que personne d'autre que ton esprit si parfait ne peux résoudre... tu te souviens ? » 

-« Trouve m'en une . » 

Il s'était redressé, Sherlock, et d'un petit bond adroit, il s'était accroupi sur le fauteuil, achevant le cuir qui finirait par céder tout à fait à force d'être ainsi malmené. Et c’était un de ses regards de chiot attendrissant plus ou moins réussit qu’il servait à son ami comme un appel à l’aide à le sortir de l’ennui.

-« Mais ça fait une heure que je t'en prop... » 

-« Non, non. Une que seul mon esprit.. je sais pas quoi… peut résoudre. » 

Il y eu un blanc, un temps mort pendant lequel John se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'employer ces mots-là, s'il allait résister à l'envie de lui enfoncer le pc sur le crane, s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas passer le voir et de rester avec Mary ce jour-là, tout ça à la fois. Et puis finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de sourire. Même ça, même cette ridicule arrogance, ces saut d'humeurs de gamin capricieux, même cette facette-là de Sherlock lui avait manqué. Nouveau soupire, puis il se concentrait de nouveau sur la boîte mail.  
  


-« Celle-ci, elle nous a déjà envoyé une requête à propos de sa copine qui s'est fait voler son sac la semaine dernière. On jette un œil quand même ? » 

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il prit ça pour un oui. Mais à peine avait-il commencé sa lecture silencieuse que l'ordinateur disparaissait de la table, soulevé par un Sherlock trop curieux qui venu lire par-dessus son épaule, s'était soudainement pris d’intérêt pour la chose.

-« Tu aurais tout aussi bien pût me demander de le lire à voix haute. » Ton blasé, une fois de plus.

D'un simple signe de la main, le détective le fit taire, sans lâcher l’écran des yeux, avant de faire défiler le mail pour poursuivre la lecture. Puis sans un mot de plus, il reposait le pc à sa place et disparaissait dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'affairait déjà dans la salle de bains. La curiosité piquée au vif, John se pencha de nouveau sur le mail en question.

  
  


_Messieurs, vous n'avez jamais donné suite à mon mail précédant et je comprends plus ou moins pourquoi. Vous n'avez probablement pas le temps de vous pencher sur un simple vol. Cependant, mon frère et moi avons été hier soir les témoins d'une scène pour le moins étrange qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser._

 

_Nous rentions d'une soirée en famille, un repas soporifique chez nos parents mais que voulez-vous, il est certaines obligations auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire. Je n'ai pas de voiture et vu l'heure tardive, c'est lui qui me raccompagnait. Et je m’égare, je suis navrée je vais tacher d'aller droit au but. En passant devant une allée, nous avons vu un groupe de ces voyous peu fréquentables qui tentaient de molester un jeune homme. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de lâche Messieurs, je le jure, mais ils étaient bien une demi-douzaine et quand mon frère a voulu stopper la voiture pour aller lui porter secours, je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. Le temps qu'il finisse par me désobéir, il était déjà trop tard. Nous nous trouvions devant le corps sans vie du malheureux que les voyous avaient poignardé avant de s'enfuir._

 

_Nous serions allés voir la police bien entendu si le temps que nous retournions chercher un téléphone dans la voiture, le corps n'avait pas disparu. Disparu tout simplement. Personne n'est passé devant l'allée et personne n'en est sorti, j'en suis persuadée. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, il y avait toujours cette horrible marre de sang, mais plus le moindre corps._

 

_Nous n'aurions pas dû nous trouver là. Mon frère n'aurait même pas dû prendre le volant, avec ce qu'il avait bu avant de partir. Mais alcool ou non, je vous jure que nous n'avons pas rêvé. Il y a bien eu un meurtre ce soir-là et le corps a disparu._

  
  


Le reste résumait l'emplacement exact de l'allée en question, les coordonnées de la fille et quelques suppliques leur demandant de ne pas ébruiter le fait que son frère était un peu éméché avant de prendre le volant. Il avait à peine terminé sa lecture que déjà son ancien colocataire s'impatientait, habillé et fin prêt.

-« John ! Dépêche-toi ! » 

La phrase à peine terminée, il s'engouffrait dans les escaliers. Un large sourire aux lèvres, le docteur lui emboîtait le pas, il avait enfin réussit à le faire sortir de l'appartement.

 

***

 

C'était grisant, ce retour sur le terrain, Sherlock était comme un gosse devant un nouveau jouet et John trouvait presque plus d’intérêt là-dedans que dans cette histoire en elle-même. De toute évidence, les agresseurs s'étaient débarrassés du corps pour éviter les problèmes, fin du mystère. Et pourtant ils étaient là tous les deux, à fouiner dans la ruelle pour tenter de trouver une explication à cette disparition. L'allée était bien celle indiquée dans le mail, seulement la fin de nuit avait été marquée par quelques belles averses et il ne restait plus rien à voir. Rien à part ces deux hommes qui perdaient du temps à chercher ce qu'ils ne trouveraient pas. 

-« Excusez-moi ? » Une voix enjouée venait de briser le silence. « Vous avez du feu ? » 

John sursautait, l'autre continuait à fouiller dans la benne où il espérait sans doute trouver le poignard dont leur témoin avait parlé. Comme un réflexe, le docteur palpa les poches de son blouson avant de se souvenir que non, il ne fumait pas. Et c'est machinalement qu'il répondait presque désolé au jeune homme qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux qu'il n'avait aucun briquet sur lui et qu’il…

-« Dans ma poche John. La poche droite. » 

La voix de Sherlock les avait fait sursauter tous les deux. Il n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête en répondant. Mais de ça non plus, John ne s'en offusqua pas. Et une fois le briquet récupéré, il le tendait à l’intrus. Là seulement, il prit le temps de le détailler un peu plus. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, une tignasse en bataille encadrant un visage angélique, propre sur lui, bien apprêté, peut-être trop pour traîner dans ce genre d'endroit. Encore un gamin de cette jeunesse dorée un peu excentrique, se surprit-il à penser tandis que le gamin en question le remerciait entre deux bouffées. 

-« Merci. Votre ami a perdu quelque chose ? » Le jeune homme persistait avec ce même ton enjoué  « Je ne voudrais pas le décourager mais je doute qu'il retrouve quoi que ce soit dans cette benne. A part le tétanos, il a peu de chance de mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit intéressant.»  

Ce ton cynique ne plaisait pas vraiment à notre homme mais il aurait été bien hypocrite de prendre la défense du détective. Lui non plus n’était pas convaincu qu'ils puissent trouver quoi que ce soit. Mais il était comme ça Sherlock, il valait mieux le laisser faire, une fois qu'il était partit dans une idée, personne ne pouvait lui faire lâcher prise. Personne. Alors jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de son acolyte, John se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre sur le même ton.

-« Je suis presque sûr qu'il a tous ses vaccins. Et puis il... »

Sauf qu'en se retournant, il ne vit que la silhouette du curieux qui disparaissait déjà à l'angle de la rue. Il n'avait même pas attendu la réponse, sans doute avait-il posé la question pour le narguer, ou pour le plaisir d'entendre le son de sa propre voix. Un ''petit con'' restait en suspens au bord de ses lèvres, mais bien qu'il n’était pas du genre à s'effrayer de quelques jurons, il ne souffla pas un mot. D'autant que Sherlock semblait en avoir terminé avec ses petites recherches et lui tendait déjà la main en silence pour récupérer son feu. 

-« Je suis navré Sherlock, il est parti avec ton briquet. De toutes façons tu ne fumes plus pas vrai? »

-« Tu as noté l'adresse de notre témoin ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

Il avait savamment évité la question, à moins qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas écouté. L'un comme l'autre n'aurait pas étonné John outre mesure. Et comme il sortait son calepin pour lui répondre, il se vit forcé de lui courir après comme il hélait déjà un taxi. 

 

***

-« Je vous jure Mr Holmes. Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois. Ils ont tué ce pauvre homme. J'ai pris son pouls, il était mort. Mort. Je ne suis pas folle. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

Le détective laissait échapper un énième soupire et son comparse savait qu'il commençait déjà à s’ennuyer de nouveau. Et dire qu'il avait cru avoir trouvé la perle rare, l’enquête qui le tiendrait en haleine et le remettrait sur les rails. Au final ils étaient là à écouter les pleurnicheries d'une trentenaire qui, bien que visiblement perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vu, ne parvenait pas vraiment à les convaincre. D'autant que la patience n'avait jamais été le fort de Sherlock qui se levant déjà pour repartir ne se privait pas pour faire preuve de toute la... courtoisie dont il était capable.

-« Vous ne savez surtout visiblement plus ce que vous avez bu. » Sa voix trahissait à quel point il était las, blasé, déçu qu’il était d’avoir cru en vain à quelque chose qui briserait sa routine. « Les cadavres ne se relèvent pas une fois la nuit tombée. Merci de nous avoir fait perdre notre temps. »

-« JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI VU. »

Elle avait fini par hurler, le retenant par le bras et si elle le fixait avec une colère non dissimulée, le fait qu'elle tremblait n'avait rien à voir avec les mots blessants qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Elle avait peur, semblait réellement bouleversée par ce dont elle avait été témoin.

-« Je sais ce que j'ai vu et… j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Le lâchant finalement, elle reculait vers la commode dans un coin de la pièce sans le lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'il ne parte avant d'avoir tout écouté probablement. 

-« Là, regardez. C'est lui, c'est lui qu'ils ont tué. » avait-elle repris d’une voix tremblante mais non moins déterminée. « C'est pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas un de ces spécialistes qu'ils ont dans les commissariats mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu de mémoire. »

La jeune femme leur tendait un croquis. Un portrait au crayon, pas des plus précis en effet mais un lourd silence s’installa comme ils découvraient le dessin sur le papier. Une tignasse en bataille encadrant un visage angélique d'une vingtaine d'années. 

-« Sherlock, c'est... » John ne termina pas sa phrase, son acolyte lui coupant la parole aussi sec.

-« Ne soit pas ridicule, les morts ne fument pas John. »

Leur hôte les fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle semblait perdue par leur réaction, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre pour tenter de retrouver le fil.

-« Vous me croyez maintenant ? »

Pas de réponse. Sherlock lui retirait simplement le dessin des mains, le détaillant avec un intérêt retrouvé, puis se dirigeait vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il se contenta seulement d'un rictus et d'un

-« Je vais vous le retrouver votre cadavre, » les mots étaient cynique mais il semblait avoir retrouvé tout son entrain « d'autant qu'il a quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Et John ponctuait par un petit sourire gêné avant de lui emboîter le pas.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Convaincants ou non...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou comment John tente de tenir ses promesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre à la troisième personne, le prochain sera à la première ( Dorian PoV).
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture :p

 

* * *

 

Ils étaient de retour à Baker Street après leur visité à la jeune femme et l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient restés particulièrement silencieux. John n'osait pas poser la moindre question et Sherlock se contentait d'afficher ce rictus enjoué qu'il avait dans les bons jours. Le taxi les avait ramenés au 221b sans détours et la matinée était à peine entamée. Le médecin commençait à redouter de devoir passer le reste de la journée à regarde son ami recommencer son cirque ridicule de gamin impatient, le regarder tourner en rond dans le salon , pester qu'il s’ennuyait, maltraiter le mobilier... Ainsi il finit par briser le silence pour relancer cette histoire afin d'être sur que l'autre n'allait pas laisser tomber l'affaire puisqu'il n'y avait finalement rien à résoudre. Il connaissait trop bien Sherlock pour savoir comment s'y prendre.

-« Finalement, c'était plutôt simple. »

Jouer les idiots pour lui donner envie de surenchérir, de lui servir son raisonnement si parfait et de lui rappeler combien il lui était supérieur. Il détestait quand le détective se comportait de la sorte mais il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il se mue de nouveau dans le silence. Et quand Sherlock, après s’être allongé dans le sofa, tourna le regard vers lui en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il s'empressa d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-« Et bien oui, ça me semble plutôt évident. L'alcool lui a fait imaginer le poignard, le sang, le reste. Il ne s’agissait probablement que d'un passage à tabac. Tu l'as dit, les morts ne fument pas. » Il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil, marquait une pause, puis reprenait « Oui, je ne vois que ça, après tout son dessin était plutôt ressemblant, on ne peut pas inventer ce genre de choses, pas avec autant de précision. Ou bien elle l'a croisé récemment et en a rêvé cette nuit ce qui a influencé son coup de crayon. »

-« John, John, John... »

Il fermait les yeux, prenait une grand inspiration. On y était, il allait s'entendre dire une fois de plus combien son esprit était étroit, combien il était stupide. Mais non. Le grand brun ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'était redressé, avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux et, les mains sous le menton dans la position qu'il affectionnait tant pour réfléchir, il le toisait à présent en jouant à tapoter ses doigts entre eux. 

\- «  Quoi John ? » et si jusque là il avait essayé de faire preuve de patience pour tirer son ami de sa torpeur, là il commençait à s'agacer.

-«  Et bien moi qui pensais que tu te serais contenté de quelque chose de plus... simple, de plus évident... » Sherlock avait cessé de jouer avec ses doigts et le fixait à présent avec un air de défi « La première chose qui viendrait à l'esprit du commun des mortels, c'est que ces deux là se connaissent et que là où tu croyais me trouver une affaire intéressante pour tuer mon ennui, ce sont eux qui se sont trouvé une mise en scène farfelue pour passer leur temps. »

Se pinçant nerveusement la lèvre, John laissait retomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. En effet, il y avait aussi cette possibilité là. Sauf que ça impliquait que les deux autres s'étaient joué d'eux et cette impression de s'être fait rouler n'avait rien d'agréable. Et si lui ne l’appréciait pas, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que...

-« C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit, pas un mot de tout le trajet, rien non plus en arrivant. Parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de t'être fait berné de la sorte pas vrai ? »

Et si John s'était redressé brusquement pour poser sa question, l'autre quand à lui avait bondit du canapé pour aller directement dans la cuisine sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Vexé ? Très certainement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il l’admette. Alors pour noyer le poisson, il fouillait les placards avant de les refermer un à un sèchement et de finalement aller passer la tête hors de l'appartement pour hurler dans les escaliers.

-«  Mrs Hudson ? Nous n'avons... je n'ai plus de thé. » Il lui était tellement difficile de ne plus concevoir John comme son colocataire.

-«  J'allais vous en monter jeunes gens. » Le ton guilleret de la propriétaire malgré le ton employé par son acolyte surprendrait toujours John « Mais une bonne fois pour toutes, Sherlock, je ne suis pas votre.. »

-«  Je sais. » répondait Sherlock en lui coupant la parole sur un ton un peu moins sec cette fois. Puis croisant le regard du médecin, il roula les yeux en soupirant avant de finalement hurler de nouveau vers l'entrée «  C'est très aimable à vous de nous monter ce thé tout de même. »

John éclatait de rire et lui il haussait les épaules dans une moue agacée. La politesse était une perte de temps, d'autant qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement plaint de ça, il ne voyait aucune raison de faire le moindre effort inutile là dessus. 

 

***

 

Ils avaient évité le sujet tout le restant de la journée, Sherlock occupé à étudier une dizaine de lames au microscope et John à lire le journal dans son fauteuil. Quoi qu'il advienne de cette affaire, elle était désormais officiellement rangée au rang des sujet délicats et il semblait clair qu'ils n'en parleraient plus. Pourtant le portrait crayonné du jeune homme était resté sur le bureau, au milieu du fouillis soit disant organisé du détective au lieu de finir froissé au fond de la poubelle ce qui laissait penser qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec cette histoire mais John n'aurait relevé ce détail à voix haute pour rien au monde. Il était resté avec lui toute la journée parce qu'il avait promis à Mary qu'il passerait du temps avec lui et puis.. il attendait quelqu'un. Une autre promesse qu'il avait faite et qu'il savait d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à tenir sans l'aide d'un complice. 

Et quand il reçu le texto du complice en question qui lui disait être en bas de la rue, il repliait son journal et commençait à réfléchir à la façon dont ils devraient s'y prendre. Il n'avait toujours rien de concret en tête quand des voix se firent entendre du rez de chaussé et des pas lents résonnèrent dans l'escalier. On toqua à la porte et il se levait prestement pour aller ouvrir. Un coup d’œil à Sherlock qui n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête de son microscope, un soupire, puis il faisait entrer le nouvel arrivant.

-« Jeff, en temps normal vous me harcelez d’abord par téléphone avant de vous déplacer. »

Greg et John changeaient un regard étonnés avant de reporter leur attention sur le détective qui avait pris la parole toujours sans lever la tête.

-«  C'est Greg. » Avait répondu l'inspecteur blasé plutôt qu'outré « Je vous l’écrirais sur un post-it un jour. Et je ne suis pas là pour vous, je suis venu chercher John. »

Cette fois, Sherlock lâchait son microscope pour les fixer. John ? Pourquoi John ? C'était lui le consultant, pas John. Quelle aide pouvait il bien apporter qu'il ne pouvait pas fournir lui même ? 

-« Vous savez où on peut aller ? »  Surenchérissait le docteur en ignorant totalement la mine déconfite de son ancien colocataire « Il doit bien en avoir quelques uns où on pourra se poser tranquillement. »

Il ne comprenait décidément pas. C'était une des rares fois où il perdait le fil, Sherlock, sans doute encore des subtilités sociales qui lui échappaient tout à fait. Non, définitivement non, Lestrade ne pouvait pas être venu solliciter John pour autre chose. Là où il comprenait encore moins, c'est que les deux hommes sur le pas de la porte le fixaient à présent.

-« Quoi encore ? Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, disparaissez, laissez moi travailler. »

Et il se concentrait de nouveau sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Avant de soupirer et de relever la tête pour regarder pourquoi ils ne partaient pas. Là il tombait nez à nez avec John qui s'était avancé et il s’écoula quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne prenne finalement la parole.

-«  Et si pour une fois tu venais avec nous ? »

-«  Où donc ? Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? C'est toi qu'il est venu chercher, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi de toute évidence. »

-«  En fait... » Greg s'était avancé à son tour «  Oui, j'aurais peut être besoin de vous aussi. »

-«  On y vient. » Arrogant, comme toujours, mais soulagé de voir que finalement, ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir sans lui.

Les deux autres se mordaient la joue pour ne rien répliquer qui pourrait gâcher les choses et risquer de braquer le détective ou de lui tendre la perche pour une réflexion de plus. Le problème était qu’aucun des deux n'avait vraiment d'idée pour réussir à le convaincre et qu'il fallait trouver quelque chose rapidement.

-«  Infiltration. » Improvisa John en priant pour que Lestrade suive son raisonnement. « Besoin de retrouver un indic qui ne vient plus aux rendez vous. »

-«  Voila.. sauf que... que... »

-«  Sauf que nous avons besoin de passer la soirée dans les pubs qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter pour le trouver tu comprends. »

Le médecin était plutôt fier de son idée, même s'il doutait que Sherlock puisse mordre à un hameçon pareil. Un rapide coup d’œil à l'inspecteur, visiblement tout aussi peu convaincu que lui, puis il insistait de nouveau.

-«  A trois on a moins de chances de le louper non ? »

Le grand brun les fixait à présent tour à tour, comme s'il attendait qu'ils poursuivent. Un lourd silence s’installait peu à peu dans la cuisine et John et Greg commençaient à se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient grillé leur seule chance. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se lève finalement pour aller chercher son manteau et son écharpe.

-«  Je suppose que Mrs Hudson a du vous supplier de me faire sortir ce soir pour qu’elle puisse mettre le nez dans mes affaires et remplir l'appartement de cette infecte odeur de produits d’entretien qu’elle affectionne tant. » Il avait parlé fort, suffisamment pour être sûr d'être entendu par tous « N'imaginez pas leur devoir quoi que ce soit pour ça, ils ont été lamentablement peu convaincants. »

La veuve faisait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière laquelle elle épiait le déroulement de la conversation depuis qu'elle avait fait entrer l'inspecteur et après quelques regards gênés échangés et un nouveau silence pesant, tous, sauf Sherlock, se mirent à pouffer de rire.

-« Convaincants ou non, tu viens avec nous. »

John avait finalement empoigné son manteau lui aussi et il tirait à présent un Sherlock tout à fait dépité par le bras pour le faire sortir. Oh si, elle leur en devrait une. Passer la soirée à devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur de cet homme était probablement la pire des tortures. Mais c'était un service qu'il était tout de même prêt à rendre volontiers.


	3. Alors allez-y, déduisez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian a une petite conversation avec Sherlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, un nouveau chapitre et, comme promis, du point de vue de Dorian qu'on avait pas encore eu le temps de voir. 
> 
> Les choses démarrent enfin, je suis désolée si les chapitres précédents étaient un peu... mous, mais il fallait bien poser les bases de l'histoire. 
> 
> Maintenant c'est chose faite et j’espère que cette première discussion entre Sherlock et Dorian vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> EDIT : cette fic est actuellement en pause. J'essaye en effet de me mettre à écrire en anglais et je pense la reprendre dans la langue de Shakespeare quand je me sentirais un peu plus à l'aise avec.

 

* * *

 

Londres. Là où tout commence et là où tout finit. A cette époque, j’avais une vague histoire avec une de ces charmantes jeunes femmes qui sont bien plus agréable à regarder qu’à écouter parler et dont on se lasse rapidement. Et justement, lassé, je commençais à l’être. J’avais songé à m’en débarrasser plus tôt, à trouver un prétexte pour mettre un terme à cette relation soporifique, mais le début de semaine avait été quelque peu.. houleux et j’avais grandement besoin d’un peu de distractions. Un pub, une pinte, un scotch, mais toujours cet ennui, une soirée d’une banalité morbide. Les habitués du pub, quelques touristes en mal de ‘’traditionnel’’, la salle se remplissait, se vidait, grouillait de nouveau au rythme des heures défilantes et moi… moi je regrettais de l’avoir choisi elle pour tuer le temps. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’entre enfin quelqu’un qui en vaille vraiment la peine. Un groupe de trois hommes, deux visiblement déjà alcoolisés et le troisième… ooooooh le troisième… croiser un tel homme dans un lieu pareil dépassait toutes mes espérances. Sherlock Holmes en personne, dans ce pub. Les choses allaient enfin commencer à devenir intéressantes. Tout le monde savait qui était Mr Sherlock Holmes, presque plus excentrique et narcissique que moi. Presque. C’était la seconde fois que nos routes se croisaient, la seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures et je n’ai jamais été le genre d’homme à croire aux coïncidences. Aussi quand Mr Holmes délaissait ses camarades pour sortir prendre l’air, j’abandonnais la blonde insipide qui me tenait compagnie et sautait sur l’occasion. 

J’admirais un instant la silhouette élancée de l’homme que j’avais suivi. Le masque froid du personnage en rebutait surement plus d’un mais j’avais bien trop besoin d’un peu de distraction. Etant sûr de m’offrir enfin une conversation digne de ce nom, je m’avançais sans un mot vers l’homme en question.

-« Si vous êtes sorti pour me rendre mon briquet, je vous prierais de le faire rapidement, j’ai grand besoin de cette cigarette. » 

Il n’avait même pas daigné tourner la tête vers moi mais il n’en avait pas eu besoin. Bien sûr qu’il m’avait reconnu. Pourtant ce matin, j’aurais juré qu’il n’avait pas sorti la tête de la benne de tout le temps où je suis resté dans cette allée. Ma voix peut être. Sans doute. Il était Sherlock Holmes après tout. Alors j’avançais de quelques pas, lui tendant le briquet emprunté le matin même. Puis une fois sa cigarette, et la mienne, allumées, j’hésitais un instant, faisant jouer le dit briquet entre mes doigts avant de finalement le faire disparaitre de nouveau dans ma poche. 

-« C’est curieux, je n’aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de voir un homme comme vous dans un endroit pareil. » Mon ton était, bien sûr, teinté d’une pointe de sarcasme et je n’attendais pas vraiment qu’il argumente là-dessus. J’enchainais donc. « Si je n’avais pas reconnu le Dr Watson, car c’était lui n’est–ce pas, parmi vos amis ce soir, j’aurais juré que vous cherchiez à fuir leur compagnie. »

-« Pas plus que vous ne fuyez celle de la femme avec qui vous buviez tout à l’heure. » Voilà qui devenait fort intéressant. Il m’avait donc à l’œil, lui aussi, depuis qu’il était entré dans le pub. Probablement à cause de notre précédente rencontre. Ainsi j’intriguais Sherlock Holmes autant qu’il me fascinait. 

-« Mais justement, Mr Holmes, justement je fuyais sa compagnie. Elle est.. ennuyeuse voyez-vous. J’avais dans l’idée que nous pourrions avoir une conversation bien plus passionnante. »

Je lui servais mon sourire le plus charmeur mais il gardait ce même masque froid. Il persistait à fixer le trottoir d’en face et je commençais à me demander si tout ceci allait réellement mener quelque part.

-« Que faisiez-vous dans cette allée ? » Toujours pas un regard mais quelque chose me disais que je n’en obtiendrais pas un seul ce soir-là. 

-« Oh Mr Holmes, ce serait trop simple. Bien trop simple. Vous êtes Mr Déduction non ? Alors allez-y, déduisez. Je suis curieux d’entendre votre théorie. »

Sarcasmes toujours, et toujours mon sourire, plus prononcé encore comme il se décidait enfin à tourner la tête dans ma direction. Enfin, je croisais le regard de Sherlock Holmes. J’avais donc fini par me rendre suffisamment intéressant à ses yeux pour qu’il daigne m’accorder un peu d’attention. La plupart des gens ne résistaient pas aussi longtemps. J’hésitais un instant, je savais qui il était mais lui, il ignorait encore à qui il avait à faire. Seulement cela aurait pu influencer son jugement, je voulais savoir ce qu’il avait en tête avant de laisser mon nom l’influencer. Je le laissais donc faire.

-« Soit. En voyant le croquis de Miss Hogg, j’ai tout d’abord pensé qu’elle et vous aviez monté cette petite histoire de toutes pièces. Je ne suis probablement pas la seule personne à Londres à trouver le temps long et chacun s’amuse comme il peut je suppose. Ça aurait également expliqué pourquoi elle n’a pas été voir la police et s’est directement adressée à nous. Le croquis disais-je, parce que les gens capable de faire quelque chose d’aussi précis simplement de mémoire sont rares et que la chance pour que le témoin d’un meurtre fasse parti de ces privilégiés est relativement mince. Je m’attendais donc à vous voir avec elle ce soir plutôt qu’avec cette... femme que vous trouvez insipide. La plupart des partenaires homme femme dans ce genre d’arnaques forment en réalité des couples, bien qu’il s’agit aussi parfois d’association.. en famille. Reste encore la probabilité que l’alcool ai altéré son jugement et qu’elle n’ait été témoin de rien de plus qu’un passage à tabac par une bande de voyou mais là encore, vous me semblez bien trop fringant pour un homme qui gisait sur le trottoir il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine. La probabilité pour que vous ayez un sosie quelque part dans Londres est également proche de zéro. Quant à vous… »

Il marquait enfin une pause, me fixant en silence avant de tirer la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et je restais comme hypnotisé. J’attendais qu’il reprenne, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là, il manquait.. quelque chose, mais je finis par craquer voyant qu’il restait muet. C’était tout ? Il ne trouvait rien à dire à mon sujet, sur moi précisément, pas seulement sur cette histoire, juste sur moi ? C’était presque vexant. A moins qu’il ne se soit tu délibérément ayant deviné que c’était la seule chose que j’attendais vraiment.

-« Et… »

-« Et de toute évidence, vous en savez plus que moi et vous pensez que ça vous donne un avantage. »

Je ricanais doucement à cette conclusion bien décevante. Les hypothèses se tenaient mais il n’avait visiblement pas la moindre piste concrète. L’idée même d’être un mystère que Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait résoudre était des plus grisantes. Peut-être que la suite lui offrirait une nouvelle hypothèse. Je l’imitais comme il jetait son mégot dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis lui tendais une main aimable.

-« Je suis navré, je n’ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter. Dorian. Dorian Gray. »

La main toujours tendue, j’attendais de guetter la moindre réaction de sa part. Rien, ni une petite lueur dans le regard, ni un geste pour me rendre la poignée de mains d’ailleurs. Décevant. Ou peut-être pas, peut être que rester une ‘’ affaire insoluble’’ me convenait tout à fait justement. Et plutôt que de laisser ce silence gêné s’installer un peu plus, je me raclais la gorge et reprenais, rangeant ma main au fond de ma poche comme pour oublier son refus de la serrer.

-« A mon tour il me semble. Vous avez joyeusement, en quelque sorte, étalé toutes vos petites idées, c’est à moi. Vous n’aviez pas tant besoin de cette cigarette que de trouver un prétexte pour m’attirer dehors. Nous savons tous les deux, parce que vous venez de l’admettre, à quel point vous trouvez le temps long et vous chercher désespérément de quoi vous occuper. Si vous étiez dans ce pub ce soir ce n’est pas pour le plaisir de partager une pinte entre amis, juste pour sa compagnie. Je m’intéresse aux rumeurs voyez-vous, on dit en ville que vous devez vous sentir bien seul depuis que votre ami s’est rangé. La vie de famille, ce genre de chose, ça change les gens. Vous étiez là parce que vous avez sauté sur l’occasion de passer du temps avec lui, quand bien même vous saviez que vous alliez passer une soirée des plus soporifiques. Et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais depuis que nous avons commencé à parler, vous ne vous ennuyez plus le moins du monde. »

J’avais fait un pas vers lui tout en parlant, captivé par cette étincelle qui venait de s’allumer dans son regard. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, comme un lapin pris dans la lueur des phares devant ma tirade. Et plus il me fixait de la sorte, plus il me venait l’envie de me laisser aller à plus qu’une conversation. Il m’aurait suffi d’un pas de plus. Un pas que je n’eus pas le temps de faire. Le troisième homme, celui que je ne connaissais pas, sortait à son tour, une pinte à la main, une cigarette prête à être allumée au coin des lèvres. Il venait donner l’accolade à son ami, mettant fin à cet instant suspendu où je m’étais perdu dans le regard de Sherlock Holmes. Et si je ricanais en le voyant ainsi arriver, j’enrageais de ne pas avoir pu aller au bout de mon idée. 

-« Vous vous ennuierez de nouveau Mr Holmes, nous le savons tous les deux. Et je viendrais vous distraire… d’une façon ou d’une autre. » J’avais finis par le faire, ce dernier pas, simplement pour lui murmurer ces mots à l’oreille avant de reculer de nouveau « Bonne soirée messieurs. A très bientôt Mr Holmes. »

La blonde, je la laissais dans le pub. Je n’avais aucun doute quant à sa capacité à se trouver un nouveau passe-temps, et moi je n’avais plus besoin d’elle. J’avais trouvé mieux, beaucoup mieux. Tout en m’éloignant, je réalisais à quel point j’avais envie de m’approprier cet homme, enfin un qui valait la peine qu’on s’y intéresse vraiment. Et quand je veux quelque chose… je finis toujours par l’obtenir.


End file.
